Losts
by kasmi001
Summary: Harry found out that he have a twin brother out there somewhere, and he didn't know if hes' dead or not, but he's determinded to find out.What if He's in Hogwart? But then about about his crush? M in later chapter, and for language. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_**Losts**_

AN: Don't own the Story or character. If there's some mistake let me know.

Lily Potter opens her eye to see the worried look of her husband James Potter, only to find her on the bed of the Leaky Cauldron, and her head throbbed with pain to which she assumed was what happened after the two male stupefy her, and robbed her of her money is what she assumed.

"Lily are you alright?" James ask, Lily can tell that he was frighten and worried over her. Lily manage a little nod.

"What happened?" She asks wanting the full detail.

"What do you remember?" James ignore the question that lily asked.

"Well, I remember being stunned by two male wizards." Lily kept her eyes on James.

"What happened?" she ask again.

I found you unconscious, and two man appearating away." His eye widen _what if they rape Lily?_ James couldn't continued those thought, because they horrified him to think that someone would do that to his wife.

His thought were cut off "Check my bag if anything is missing James." Lily said eyeing her bag at the foot of the bed, making herself sits up.

James open the purse and searched in it and then star pulling all the items in the purse out so Lily can make sure what was taken and what not. Lily frowned upon what was there and what not.

"Is everything in there?" James asked turning the purse over to pour any extra content out, which nothing was left.

"Lily, everything alright?"

"No, the necklace that was supposed to be the family heirloom that my parent gives me is gone, and the hundred galleons that I just withdrew are gone." Lily pursed her lips into a thin line that was almost white.

"How much does it worth." Jams ask worriedly.

"Well, Margene Gleadson said that it's worth at least 200,000 galleons, since it was the last of Manrum's creation, and also the best of it." James can hear all the negative emotion in Lily's voice. He can tell why, it's basically because Manrums was the best person to make the most exquisite jewelry, and the best Jeweler, in all time, that make Nicolas Flamel 2nd.

Lily was devastated that se lost something like that, and also the family heirloom that she was given the day her parent pass away.

Lily let loose the sob that was coming but she covered her mouth to muffle it. James can see the tears that are rolling down his wife's cheek. He bent over and wiped the tears that have made their way lily's cheeks, while murmuring words of comfort to her.

James pull Lily into his arm embracing her, he can hear the sob that Lily tried her best to control but he can tell by the shaking of her body.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh…Lily calm down, what is lost is lost. The good thing and main thing is that you're alright. " James Soothe.

Three months later…

The room was white all round from the floor to ceiling, except for the three people that's occupying the room.

"Well…Mrs. Potter there is nothing to worry about but that you're pregnant." The Midi-witch said smiling at the couple,

"Congratulations to you both Mrs. Potter Mr. Potter ." She said watching the couple from stunned to happy and excited.

"Re—Really?" Lily asked hoping that it's not a lie to make her happy. The witch confirm it by nodding her head.

"How long am I?" Lily couldn't help but smile, unconsciously placing her left hand on her stomach.

"Let's see…by the result that I've got here, I'd say three months." She inform, looking up in time to see the brunette kissing the side of his wife's head repeatedly.

Six months later….

The screaming and threat from Lily was uncalled for but then she is in labor and James can do nothing about it but listen to the cursing that Lily send his way, and try to comfort her as best as he can. But he was aware that it's just the birthing process, which makes Lily curse at him. But boy he didn't expect for Lily to grip his hand this hard, it seem as though she's going to break it with that grip of hers.

"Push, Mrs. Potter, I can see the head coming out already. Just one more push then your baby will be here." The doctor assures. With a push and the loudest scream Lily manage; the baby was out along with the umbilical crying his lung out. Lily was about to close her eyes to sleep when she felt another pain coming, then she remember that she was having a set of twin son.

Lily gave another ear screeching cries and the second baby was out before the doctor could ask if Lily want to cut the umbilical cord after James denied cutting it.

"Mrs. Potter would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked, Lily shook her head before falling into a deep sleep after giving birth to her twin son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up when she heard the screaming of death eater in the hospital but didn't give a damn. Thinking that she's dreaming it. She closed her eyes and concentrate on sleeping again

She still didn't wake up to hear her door opening, and closing twice. Thinking that it's James coming to check on her.

Minutes later the door burst open James running in to make sure that Lily and the twin was okay, He check Lily first by waking her up. Once she's up he went over to the bin (I don't know what they're called. You know the little bed that the baby gets.) to check on his son.

James give a loud gasped when one was missing.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked sitting up, with a frown.

"One of the twin…is missing." James manage to say.

Lily scramble out of her bed to make sure, she cried when she saw that James was right.

She cried for the lost of her younger son, that'll never know them and that they'll never know him. Lily name her oldest son Harry James Potter. Because she want to give her son two name, one for the lost son, whom she'll never be able to name.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting in the library wall doing nothing in particular with Ron and Hermione who studying for the quiz which Harry

Harry was sitting in the library wall doing nothing in particular with Ron and Hermione who studying for the quiz which Harry thought that was ridiculous. Everyone knows that Hermione Granger is the most intelligent of their year; she would pass the class without even trying to. Ron was bothering Hermione to drop the quill so that he'll be able to get something to eat.

Harry turn his gaze to the window to see that an owl was flapping it's wing and start tapping on the window to be let in so it could deliver the letter or what its' suppose to. Harry look around the Library to see very few students in there, most of the student in there are from his same year and the 7th year student, who are studying for the N.E.W.T.s.

The wonder boy get himself up from his seat to walk toward the bird but stop halfway, pulling out his wand 'expositus' and open the window with a flick of his wrist. The brawn owl flew in straight at him. Harry's eye grew wide as he duck behind the closet thing which was a table in front of him.

The barn owl came to a halt on top of the table. Harry look up to see it scratching at the parchment which was tied to its leg. Harry went over and unties the letter. He looks down to see that the letter was address to him, and by the look of the neatly written it was from McGonagall. Harry frown, _why would she send an owl instead of a student or professor? _He wonders, walking over to his two bickering friend, about food and studying.

He ignores the argument and opens the parchment:

Mr. Potter,

Come to my office after lunch, we need to talk. Bring Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger if you want. Remus would be here also to talk about this.

Minerva McGonagall,

Harry frown, 'Why would Professor McGonagall want to see him?' He wonder.

Harry look toward his two still bickering friend, casting the time clock to see that he have half an hour before lunch then the meeting the headmistress, to what Harry haven't gotten used to address the woman yet.

"...Ron, the Exams are coming up! And we need to study. You can eat when lunch come." Hermione assure that the Ginger boy wouldn't go starving to death anytime soon.

"But Herm' I'm hungry, and I haven't eat anything during breakfast." Ron defends himself; he got a loud snort from Hermione, who received a few glare from the surrounding student and especially from Madame Pince the Liberian.

"Let me remind you Ronald, your plate this morning was more then mine and Harry's combine together. Maybe more then the entire table put together." Ron was at a lose of word, at the statement that his girlfriend made.

"But...but...but...I'm hungry!" Ron whined loudly. Harry just shook his head as they were the table which received even more glare and hiss of "shut up!" "Can it!" "Leave!" from the surrounding study groups.

"C'mon you two, enough lovers quarrel." Harry said knowing that this would shut the two up, as he something woke up in the middle of the night and found the red head missing and the next morning he walk out of Hermione's room and was caught by Harry himself when Ron try to sneak into his bed, and Harry also caught them doing stuff that Harry don't want to see ever again.

"We need to go to talk with McGonagall, After lunch." Harry inform now that the two stop their bickering to turn their attention to him.

Hermione look worry, Ron look confused to why they would be summon when they did nothing that year.

"Do you think that this have something to do with...him?" Hermione ask. Harry knew perfectly who she was referring to.

"Not sure." Harry answer, uncertain; hopefully they have found something about Voldmort. Harry was nervous as heck but he wouldn't show it, he don't want hit best friend to start worrying over him like a mother hen would; he had have enough from Dumbledore, and Mrs.Weasley, he don't want more from his two best friend and the Headmistress.

Harry spent the time that he have on pounding the possibility of what it is that McGonagall have to talk to him with. In the end he didn't have confident in any of his thought, they seems so...useless, and impossible. Lunch went as usual Ron piling his plate with food more then he can eat. Hermione reading her book and try to eat at the same time.

--

"Harry look around at the familiar circular room which he had been in for a lot of time when he have something to tall the old Headmaster; all was gone include the phoenix Fawks, nothing was left except for the memories of the old man, and his wise but confusing word. Harry look at the portrait of the ancient man, right behind the headmistress's desk; smiling at him, as if nothing has happened. Harry want to hate the old man for dieing on him like that, and for making Harry feel that he' useless; but he can't seem to be mad at the old man.

"You want to see us professor?" Harry asks indicating to his two friends. The Head master nod her head, with a wave of her wand there was three chairs appear. The trio sat down on the chair that was offer to them.

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Harry asks, waiting for the headmaster to speak.

"Before I say anything we still have to wait for Remus, to arrive." She informs the three. Who look confuses as to why Remus was involve in this, and where is he right now.

Just then there came a few knock on the door. The person came into the room with a "enter" from the Headmistress. Harry was glad that it was Remus who enters so that they could get this meeting on. Harry was worry about the man, he seems to look more worn out then the last time; but no less, he's dieing to know what his ex-transfiguration professor have to say. Remus sat in the chair that was summoned for the werewolf. Remus give the trio a warm smile, which the smile was return.

The group turns to face the strict woman. "I know that you all wonder why you were called here especially you Mr. Potter and Remus. This Information I just found out myself, not long ago. This information was given to me by an old school, colleague of mine who work at the Hospital of Waitian." She looks at the confused group. She then looks especially to Remus who was thinking hard.

Remus gasp was the trio turn to look at the man; "Harry that was the hospital where Lily give birth to you and your..." Remus looks straight at McGonagall, "It can't be possible." He watches at the woman who nods knowingly at him.

"What?" Harry ask confuses, furrowing his eyes. His two friends look as confused as he is. Hermione especially didn't like it. As her goal was to know everything that is possible, even though she kept to herself as, this wasn't concern with her, Harry had brought them along so they won't have to wait for Harry to explain latter on.

Remus turn to Harry, "That hospital is where you were born Harry, and you also have a twin brother, but he was taken when the hospital was attack with Death Eater." Remus said the part that he knows. He hates himself for forgetting that Harry has a brother which either is dead or not. "Minerva, I want to go search for _**my**_ godson." Remus said as he got up and left the meeting, as to that he don't want to explains anything to Harry, as he felt to ashame to stay as he have stay with the boy for three years and never remember about the other son of James and Lily.

He who didn't notice that Remus was gone; still trying to absorb in the information that was reveled to him not long ago. "I have...a ...brother?!" he ask not wanting to believe, "Why didn't you--" Harry turn to ask the werewolf but he was not there. He turns his head so fast to the Headmistress that his head could snap but he didn't care. He wanted answer to why he didn't know about this?!

"Why?!" He demands the headmistress almost yelling, the portraits growl lowly at him of his voice level.

"Mr. Potter I'd prefer it if you lower your voice." voice Professor McGonagall. "As to your question, I didn't know that until I visit that Hospital this past weekend, from her request. I wouldn't know any of this stuff either Mr. Potter. And as to why you didn't know, you didn't know; you were only born a couple of hour before your brother was kidnapned and your parent died before you would take any interest in this stuff."

"But...but...Remus or Sirius could have told me about this?!" Harry raise his voice again, which was answer with loud grumble of compliant which the four people heed nothing from them. Dumbledore watch the four especially the two that was talking.

"Harry, my boy, they'd forgotten, as Sirius was locked in Azkaban for twelve years and Remus has to worry about what to do during full moon of every month." Dumbledore said, gaining the attention of the room. Harry look at the old man hard. Narrowing his eye, "you, know about this didn't you!" Harry accused the old man. Dumbledore look at him with regret.

"Yes, I did, but didn't think that you should know. I knew that you'll be angry, I'm sorry Harry." The old man apologized.

Harry was so mad that he storm out of the room with Ron and Hermione following him to comfort him.

Harry storm down to the Great Hall, in his temper, didn't notice the Potion master coming there way. Harry continues to stomp away faster and bump into the wizard hard onto the ground.

"Sorry." Harry mumbles not looking to who he bumped into trying to get up.

"Ten point from Gryffindor! Look to where you're walking Potter!" the man snap. Harry stop moving and look down to see the Wizard snarling at him, Harry blush at bumping into the wizard, the blush redden a little as the thought that he was on top of the man.

"Get off Potter!" the wizard demand, Harry hurriedly got off of the man. Hermione roll her eye, at the obviousness of this 'crush'. Ron look away annoy that his best friend have a crush on the greasy hair man.

The man brush of the dirt that got on his robes when he was in contact with the dirty floor. The group didn't notice the grey eye watching them. The eye have ting of jealousy in them at seem the 'accident'. The trio walk away from the professor; Harry in a better mood at getting to touch his professor. The grey eye follows the Gryffindors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Draco watch as the professor go. He want to know what was so good about the greasy professor that Har--Potter likes him besides being the potion master; he too is good at potion. He don't care if he call his godfather that when it come to Harry bloody Potter. To Draco Malfoy this would be a competition to get the boy. He continue to watch as the Gryffindor walk down the corridor with Potter looking all happy and blushing, trailing behind him is the Weasel and mudblood, looking confused.

The blond give a snarl following the group away from the Headmistress office. Draco walk toward the Dungeon were the Slytherin House is, but ran into a person on his way, he snarled, "Watch were you're going"

"Sorry Malfoy." mumble the dark hair male.

"What ever." Draco look at his fallow Slytherin, to see the boy was looking at the golden trio.

"Where you going Zabini?" Draco demand suspiciously, after looking the same direction to see that his glaze was toward Har--Potter. And that does not sit well with him.

"Library." was the only answer that Draco Malfoy gets from the quietest of the Slytherin House. Draco follows the dark hair boy as he makes his way toward the library, the same direction as the trio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape enters the office of Headmistress McGonagall. He growl at the thought of being interupted with his potion, the one thing that would give him, the answer to the question that he has for almost two decade now. Just when he found the solution he was called away from the potion that's sitting in his lab right now. He growl at the strict woman sitting behind the desk, "what do you want Mervina?' The man demanded.

"Severus, can you make a potion that can identify who someone's parent is?" ask the Grey hair woman.

"I don't have the time for that. I have something else to do." Professor Snape snaps.

"What is more important that you can't do this potion Severus."

"That is personal Minerva. You don't hear me asking is you're marry. You have no right to ask me."

"You're a member of my staff. Your project have to be approve by me first, incase it's against the law." the Headmistress's voice was stern, leaving no room for arguing.

The conversation end with The Potion Master agrees to work on such potion with Minerva not interfering with his project. Severus growl as he makes his was down to his dungeon to check on the potion.

He was busy cutting the wormwood when his door was knock on. He growl, _who the hell is it now?_ "Come in!" He bark not looking away, he carefully drop the cut ingredient in. And then look up to the wait man that came in.

"What do you want Lupin." He snarls at being interrupted.

"I just want to know if you really are going to create the potion." Lupin asks carefully.

"Yes! Now get out." Severus growl at the man. He didn't watch the man go as he continues to pick up the knife and a piece of the fresh devil sneer, and carefully smash the thing, watches as the juice squashed out. Severus the quickly scoop up the juice along with the meat and stir them in. He lifts the spool out of the brewing potion to insure that it won't be contaminated.

He then let the potion settle for 24 hour before checking on it. He was agitated as he grade the Seventh year essay, trying to concentrate but couldn't. He places the parchment down and heaves a sigh. He walks back over to the cauldron and watch.

Blaise Zabini walks into the library and spotted the group there looking through a thick book. He ignore them, walking toward the library section of the Potion text. He looks through the spiral of the book and came up with no book that was to his satisfaction. Getting up he turned to the door, almost bumping into Granger.

"Are you looking for this?" she said holding out her book; _The outcome of Swiansire potion of the 15th century. _He looks at Granger's blank face, "Thank you." He grab the book, walk toward the closest unoccupied table.

------------------------------

AN: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Hermione shook her head a small smile gracing her lip, it seems like at least there is a decent person left in Slytherin that knows at least some manner, and not insult people all the times. She carefully made her way back to Ron as he was waving at her and probably would start calling her soon, something she doesn't want. After all she loves the school library and would be pissed of if she's kicked out. Most her information is in this very room.

"Mione, can I see your potion note?" Ron pleads trying to pull of the puppy eye, which turn out to look like he's sucking on a lemon drop.

Hermione glared at him "what about your note? I saw you copying them down." Ron looks down and pulled out a parchment that look like it was written by 7 years-old. "I can't believe how you still can write this sloppy Ron? You wrote it like a 7 years-old kid." Hermione snap shaking her head, pulling out her own sheets which look like it was typed out of the computer.

Ron kissed her on the cheeks, "Thank, Herm you're a life saver." Ron grinned at his girlfriend.

"Ron, sometime I think that you start dating me because of my brain." Hermione sighed with the air of seriousness' surrounding her. Hermione watches as Ron fidget a bit.

"It's not right?" Hermione look at him, "I heard someone talking about you and Lavender." Hermione continue not letting up.

"That's just rumor 'Mione. Like when they said that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin." Ron said desperately.

Hermione gave a dark laugh, "Ron, everyone was scared, the Chamber was open… Why would you bring that up?" Hermione frown at the red head "Just don't let me catch you. If I do I won't think twice about what I will do." Ron gulp at the threat, as anyone have ever been threat by Hermione it always come true—well most of the time anyway. He only manages to nod his head.

"Good now, have you finish your homework?" Hermione question, looking over to make sure the ink was dry before rolling it up. Ron was relief that the girl finally change the subject, knowing that it's never easy to change a subject on her.

"Hey, what's up with you Ron? You look like Herm just finishes threatening you." Harry commented sitting down with a book.

"You have no idea." Ron whisper to him keeping his eye on the bushy hair girl for incase she hear what he said. Harry snorted shaking his head; flipping through the page, "About Lavender right?" not bothering to look up at the older boy but he can tell that he hit the right spot.

"What book is—um…I gotta go." said the red head Gryffindor gathering up his stuff and wrinkling Hermione's note and also took her homework in his rush, "Hey!" she protest grabbing for note and homework from him which he wouldn't let go "Let go Ron you're messing it up, it's going to rip." Hermione snap trying to pry the hand of but Ron just run off with it and dropping his book on his way. Harry wonder how the paper didn't rip at the two's tug of war.

Hermione frowned whenever the red head took her paper earlier then his usual rush to get it done at the last minute. "I'll see you later Harry, I need to get my Homework and note back from that idiot." Hermione huff quickly and carefully put her things back in her bag. Harry watches her go chasing after Ron. Harry sighs closing his book, looking after the form of Hermione disappearing out of the room. He hopes that Lavender won't do anything stupid and ruined Hermione's relationship with Ron. He won't be able to stand it, and adding the stress with his long lost brother.

Harry decide that he too show go and rest, and should forget everything else for the rest of the days.

Blaise watch as the last of the trio left, "Don't worry, you find out soon Harry…" whisper the Dark haired Slytherin.

Turning back to his works; not paying attention to the eye that was trying to pierce through him. "Malfoy get out here." Said the younger of the two Slytherin.

"Curious are you?" he ask with a smirk on his face, Malfoy glared at him for the smirk.

"Tell me Zabini and I won't tell anyone."

"That won't work on me Malfoy. You think that I don't know what you're on about? I'm not a Slytherin for nothing. I know how you think." Blaise said leaving with his bag and ignore the book that was lying on the table still open. Blaise ignore the scolding of the librarian and walk out.

--

Snape walk into his quarter, and the pensieve, he quickly drop his head into the silver swirling of the bowl.

_Severus appeared into the very room where he last look at his lover, the last time they spent time together and actually enjoyed it._

"_Sev." Call the dark hair man under him, "hm?" was the only answer that was head._

"_I think that we should break this off." the blue eye man said ._

"_wha…?" Severus asks snaping his head away from his lover's chest._

"_Lily's depressed; I have to support her through her time of need." Explain the man with a sadden expression. Severus snap jerking away completely, the man tried to comfort him by following him._

"_Why now? Why?" Severus demand suddenly fell very naked, he grabbed his clothes, to which James grab his arm, "we have to talk this through, to cut if off cleanly." James said sadly looking at the man he loved more then anything trying to get away from his touch._

_Severus jerked his hand of and put his clothes on silently then turned around, "Then why did you told me to continue this shit with you, when you told me you're marrying my best friend?" Severus snarled, "We could've broke it of then but you insist on continuing it, not considering my protest!" Severus look angrily at the Potter Lord, "you shouldn't have lied to me you…you…should've turn accept what I said then and leave me alone. But you have to be like that mutt and persist." Severus push the still nude James away from him, as James said nothing._

_Severus took a very long breath and let it out, "Fine, you want it to end then let's end it. I don't want any contact with you, or Lily. Let's make this so that we won't ever have to see each other or talk ever again. I don't want to be hurt by you and I don't want Lily to be hurt so let's cut off all contact." Severus said turning away from James and make his way out. To hurt to even looking back at the man who successful hurt him more then ever._

The Memory shift to another;_ the memory Severus was working in his lab when he felt the urge to vomit again for the tenth time that afternoon. He quickly left the room and went to the closest bathroom and empty the nonexistence of what ever that was suppose to be in his stomach. It has been two month since he last saw a potter._

_He decided that he have had enough and went to his store of potion and grab a black potion was in the back of the shelf._

_Severus pulls out a piece of parchment and a needle. Severus pricks his finger and quickly opens the bottle of potion and let exactly a drop of his blood drop into the bottle._

_Severus then cork the bottle, shake it twice then uncork and pour the substance onto the parchment. To his confusion the potion came up with nothing. He look at the bottle, it was suppose to tell him what sort of virus he have, but the solution nada._

_He then pull another bottle of the shelf, milky white this time and drop another drop into the bottle, and quickly heal his finger and close the bottle, he shook it for a minute then let it settle down. He hope that this potion would give him the answer It was should tell him what is going on in his body unlike the other which was suppose to tell him if his was sick but it said no; which confuses him as he was puking and the freaking potion said he's fine._

_He look at the then check the time, he's been thinking for a five minute now and another five left before he can get the solution. Severus count down the minutes then, he uncork the bottle and poured the now red substance onto a new parchment, he waits another minute then writing appear on it. Severus read the writing and fainted, good thing that his house-elf decide to inform him that lunch is ready, and caught him before he hit the ground._

"_Master, sir." the elf worriedly called. Then it looks at the parchment and sighed, she had know since her master had conceived it but said nothing as he didn't indicate any sign that he knew, so she kept her mouth shut._

The memory once again change Severus this time was walking through Diagon Ally.

_Severus walk toward Gringotts to change some document when he was attack from nowhere into a dark ally between Flourish and Blotts and Ollivander's. "What the fuc--" Before Severus could finish his sentence his mouth was attack by his attacker, Severus brought up his wand and point it under the man's chin, "I don't thin--Potter!" Severus snaps looking at the man on top of him._

_James push the wand away and hug a shock Severus, "I'm sorry Sev. I shouldn't have said what I did. Forgave me? I really missed you. I couldn't help but attack you when I saw you walking." Said James, Severus quickly push him away and stand up, "I don't know what you're thinking Potter, but don't ever touch me again." Severus roughly pushes the younger man off him._

"_You were the one who left me. You were the one who broke of everything that we have. Don't you dare say that you're sorry and that you didn't mean anything that you said? Don't think for a second that I'd believe you." Severus said getting up. James quickly got up and block the way out of the Ally. "You go to hear me out Sev." Tried the blue eye man._

"_Move Potter." Severus snap spotting Lily, watching them curiously, "There's nothing you need to apologize for everything is done and over with." He said carefully, trying to make Lily think that they're talking about their school year._

"_Go back to your wife and stay out of my life." Pushing James aside and walk away from him and Lily. . Not bothering to tell him about the child._

"_Wait! I'm not--" James stops when he spotted Lily looking at him with a smile._

"_Sverus not bothering to stop he continue his way to Gringotts, but he was attack once again, and this time it wasn't James, it was a death Eater. His eye widen, then the man start casting a dark spell, which Severus recognize, and fought back when his partner enter and held onto his hand to stop Severus from his attempt to attack._

"_NO!" Severus screamed as the spell was completed and he was knocked out._

The memory changed once again;_ Severus woke up in the bed of the so familiar Hospital wing of Hogwart._

_He was confused then he remembers the event and cried his heart out. They took what gave him the heart to move on, his child. And they'll pay for it. For even thinking of hurting him, and forcing him to live his life alone again. He was so happy at the thought of having a child and they ruined it._

_Then the Headmaster walked in "What trouble you Severus?" he ask looking like a grandfather. Severus just look at the man, not knowing if he should trust the man with his secret then he decide that since it was the death Eater that took his child away then he would turn to their enemy the light side._

"_They…" Severus pause to stop himself from sobbing again, "they took my child…"Severus murmur softly that Dumbledore almost couldn't hear. _

"_What are you going to do about it?" Dumbledore ask sorrowly, he two know how it must've felt to lose a child, or in his case both a child and a dearly loved baby sister._

"_I'll make sure they all pay." Severus said Darkly, "I'll kill them myself." Dumbledore's ear perked up, "Severus, why don't you join the light side, we'll help you to avenge for death." Dumbledore said happily thinking that they could just change former dfeath Eater to the light side._

"_No! I won't be a light soldier; I'll become your spy. But nothing else." _

The memory ended and Show another.

The memory Severus snape just moved into the new room, and had told the dark lord that he just gottan a job in Hogwart and plan on spying from the inside and gave him information. He was surprised to see that the Dark Lord actually prised him on his 'way of thinking' as he put it.

Severus then took out his personal Pensieve and watches the memory then came back out of the memory and start looking and flipping through one of his dark art book. And read out loud when he reach the appropriate spell.

"Parvulus Eximo, this spell removed the child from a person and either kills the child or gave it to another person to raise it depending on the caster. Caution: this spell only works if the victims(s) are against it and know nothing of it, and the person that the child will be put in have no idea that the child was planted in him/her." Severus read out loud to himself, angry and happy at the same time, his child is alive but is born as another's child and is the biological child but not actually the biological child at the same time for the couple. He continue to read the rest "The normal familiar potion would not work as the spell is highly advance and thus no potion that was created so far have worked. This is the reason why the spell was marked Dark as it took the child away from his/her actual family, and no spell or potion can tell a person if the child is alive or not. and for the person or group who kill the child, that person or group would most likely find their child or children dead in less then a week if already been among the walking and those that are newly born would be dead in less then a week. The result for being found out about the usage of this spell will be spent in Azkaban for the rest of his or her life, and would be forced to take the truth serum, to get the information out on who the who was planted into. This case only happened thrice in the past six century." Severus gives a little smile mix with a smirked before closing the book. Vowing to himself that he would find his child no matter what even if it take him years, and his skill in potion is unrivaled at the current century for those that are alive that is, he is certain that he would be the one to solve this puzzle and get his son back, he was sure of this, and he's very sure that the child was and is a boy.

Severus exits the world of memory into the real world and thinks. It have been 16 years and still he have not make the proper function, those that he made before only reveal the wrong information that he needed. Those potions only revealed the birth parent and the date, time, and place, it didn't tell the other family member. All losing one or another fact that he need.

Exiting his room he went straight to his lab which was connected to the potion class room, not bothering to close the connecting door.

--

Harry decided that he need some help from his potion professor or just be there for the man to deduct point from him and annoyed the man, and maybe get a detention.

Harry walked around the corner seeing no one he quietly as possible walk down the corridor and enter the class room which was unlock for the first time surprising the green eye boy. Harry hurriedly open and close the door and went to the connecting door that the man specifically told the class not to enter. Curious as Harry is he enter the room, surprised that it was not look, and considering that the man had told the class or him especially not to even think of touching the door, he should've guarded the door with spells and hex.

Harry made his way to the middle of the room that was filled with potion ingredient, discarded cauldron that have holes in them and the stenches of multiple ruined potion. In the middle there was a boiling cauldron full of shimmering blue liquid in it, Harry then spot a knife on the counter nearby and a parchment there. Reading through it Harry nicked his wrist with the knife that was sitting on the counter and counted ten drop of blood the quickly as he can removed his wrist and healing the small cut. He hoped that he helped the man and made his way back toward the class room. Thinking that he need to get out now that he add his blood to the potion the professor might be angry and would most likely deduct two unreasonably hundred point of and he don't need that now, they need to win the quidditch and house cup. Harry stop in his track, he went back to the potion and ladled some potion into the nearest bottle, corking it Harry put it in his bag after spelling a unbreakable spell on it, he made his way to the door as he was about to open it he heard, the door to the classroom open and close. Harry dodged behind the largest near by cauldron and wait, he paled as the man enter the room, thinking that he'll need to need to wait until the man exit again before get the hell out of there himself. He peeked over the edge to see the man walk into the room and forgot to close the door, he quickly follow the Potion master with his eye then quietly sneak out of the door. Just in time before the door was magic closed. Harry quietly opened and closed door, taking his time at that. He gave a sign of relief and jogged up to the Tower without looking back. Harry instantly stops midway, oh shit! The note! He had forgotten to stack them back to their original way, he can remember, he leaving the note on the counter but he didn't stack it, he hope the professor didn't suspect him.

--

Severus turns back around and spelled the door close continuing to walk to his potion. Severus frown the smell is different the last time that he was here which was less the three hours ago. The potion master look at his note and frown more the not was neatly stack when he left but now it was stack messily. Then he look at the knife, his eye widen at the blood that was covering the blade. He grit his teeth, some one have been in this very room, and by the look of the blood it was really recently as the blood was still warm and wet. He concludes that he student just left before he enters. He was going to use his blood for testing the potion like he did every other time but it seems as he gotten himself a willing guinea pig. He smirk no matter if the person did get away he'll know anyway, the blood will give him the name at the very least. He then clean the blade and decided to add his blood as if the student that put his blood in could be his child, after all by now his son would be the same age as the sixth years. He carefully stirs the cauldron counterclockwise, then clockwise for the next five minutes before letting it simmered.

The potion master caste a cleaning spell that would automatically send any dirt or anything that are not needed for this potion away from it is it won't be contaminated. Then he left the room to let the potion simmer and get him the answer. He left the room as the potion needs to be simmered for at least a month for the entire potion to be evaporated. He then made his way to his quarter and wait for dinner to start. Exiting the room Severus saw a bottle on his desk and frown until he reached it and realize that it was a bottled of the potion that he was brewing on the other room. He then grabs it and quickly enters the other room and pours the potent back in knowing that it won't hurt the potion.

--

Harry who had made it to the Gryffindor tower decided that he should return the potion as he don't know what the potion does anyway, and snuck down to the dungeon again putting the potion on the desk of his professor and crush, he wrote a quick note and left the room he hid in the alcove near the class room knowing that the man was still in there.

Harry waited till the potion professor exit the room and turned around the corridor, but waited for five minutes before following to make sure that he won't be caught.

--

Hermione have followed the red hair boy until she lost him on the second floor. It took Hermione 10 minutes to realize that Ron might be in the abandon bathroom. Walking toward the room Hermione opened the door to the bathroom to find Ron moaning. Hermione chocked back a sob looking to the girl she knew who it was. In anger she cast a sticking charm on them and a special spell on the gingery haired boy as Ron was about to cum. Hermione left the room after summoning her homework and note. Hermione write a quick note to them.

Hermione left the bathroom in tears and cursing at the two people who she called friend.

--

Ron frowned, something was not right he tried to pull away but he seems to be stuck. Getting tired the girl try to push the lean boy off her but to no effect. He looks down to the girl in horror, who also look at him the same way. They both look down to where they were connected and pull away from each other. Nothing happened they were stuck. The girl was smart enough to cast a spell to dress them up but they were still stuck. Ron franticly looks around trying to see who played this trick on them. It was one of the spell the twin made so that the two people who was connected together would stay connected together for two whole hours. To their bad luck McGonagall decided to check in on that particular bathroom and found them like that causing her to faint, and woke up ten minutes later scolding and lecturing them about decent behavior and action before leaving and not bothering to help them out, saying that as punishment they will have to figure a way out for themselves and deduct fifty point from each of them. When the two hours was up, the girl left ahead letting Ron stay in the bathroom to take care if his problem. Ron's erection was still there and he doesn't know how to get rid of it. Ron groaned and was about to kick his bag to the other side if the room, when he heard moaning Myrtle giggled. Ron groan great a ghost saw him having sex or was watching him having sex. "The girl was crying you know." said Myrtle.

"No she wasn't." Ron argues he hasn't seen his secret girlfriend cry.

"Yes, she did, the half cat girl. She was crying and cast two spell before leaving." Myrtle dived into her toilet. Ron frown, cat girl? Who the heck is… his eye widen, face paled, two spell… ron groan great! He has to be caught by the girl and now he's stuck with a visible erection. Can his day get any worsen? He question himself grabbing his bag he was about to walk off when a piece of paper glide down in front of his foot. He grab it and read it, paling he drop it and ran off.

The note that was drifting onto the floor read,

_This is only the beginning Ronald! Consider us over and down with! Stay with your…your bitch._

--

Hermione cried walking into the common room looking around and walked over to her one and only true friend.

Harry was startled to see Hermione crying and throwing herself onto him. Harry hug her back and pat her back to comfort and sooth her. The whole common room turned to watch as their Gryffindor seeker comfort his female friend and pay very close attention.

"What's wrong Mia?" Harry asks when the sobbing stop and only sniffling was heard.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione wailed her sobbing starts again, "He…he cheated on me." Sob the girl through the hiccup that she now posses.

'Are you sure?" Harry ask, thinking on why Ron would chose lavender over Hermione, yes he knows, he saw them too, but did nothing hoping that the older boy would come to his sense.

"I caught them ha-having sex—in—in Myrtle's bathroom." Hermione said hugging Harry tighter.

"Oh Hermione." Harry said sadly hugging his friend back. "Did you do anything to them?" Harry ask knowing that more then likely that the girl would cast a few spell on them. "Two." Was all she said chocking on her sobs. The room was surprise Ron cheating on his girlfriend.

"Who did you saw him with?" Harry question worried of who it was.

Hermione just sob and said nothing to the emerald eye boy. It was like that for nearly two hour's before she answered.

The Lavender enters the room; Hermione got up and double slap the girl in the face. The entire room gasps, except for Harry who was not surprised.


	5. Author's note

PLEASE READ!

AN: I'm sorry everyone. But I have been so busy that I barely have time to write much, plus i have lost my enthusiasm to write. So I have decided that I will delete all of my stories from Fanfiction in a few months. This is a warning to let you the readers know. If I am not this busy with school and work I will continue, but I am. I'm very sorry. If someone want to continue the sorry let me know. If not I will be deleting them some time toward the end of February.


	6. AN

Hello everyone.

This is to let you the readers know that I will no longer be writing the fic anymore. This fic have been adopted by Arashi Wolf Princess.

So head over and check her fics. And I will update again and let you know when she will post the story up.


End file.
